


you're a terrible cook

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Movie Night, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Niall, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: Harry knew he had no reason to be nervous. Niall had come over to his flat several times in the month they’d been dating. But tonight feltdifferentbecause Harry was going to ask Niall to stay the night this time.He’d tidied up, put fresh sheets on his bed, picked a few movies to let Niall choose from—Niall was his guest and Harry was polite so of course he would let Niall choose—and the Indian takeaway he’d ordered was set to be delivered any minute.





	you're a terrible cook

Harry knew he had no reason to be nervous. Niall had come over to his flat several times in the month they’d been dating. But tonight felt _different_ because Harry was going to ask Niall to stay the night this time.

He’d tidied up, put fresh sheets on his bed, picked a few movies to let Niall choose from—Niall was his guest and Harry was polite so of course he would let Niall choose—and the Indian takeaway he’d ordered was set to be delivered any minute.

There was a knock at the door and Harry gave one last look around his flat before he moved to let his boyfriend—that still felt funny to say, he thought, because they’d just put a label on their relationship a week before—into his apartment.

“Hey, Niall,” he said, greeting the boy at the door with a dimpled smile. “Come in. The food’s on—”

Harry was cut off when Niall leant up to kiss the taller lad on the lips. It was a sweet kiss, innocent and _soft_ , and Harry was so addicted to this boy already that it was a bit ridiculous.

Niall pulled back and looked up at Harry, a brilliant smile—as bright as the sunshine, if Harry was being honest—on his face. “Hi, Haz!”

“Hey, Niall,” he said again, quietly, a bit dazed. He stepped aside to let the smaller boy enter the flat and closed the door behind him. “Um, the food should be here soon.”

“Good!” said Niall. “I’m starving. Been looking forward to curry all day!”

Harry flushed, hoping that Niall hadn’t just been looking forward to _curry_ all day. “Just the- just the curry?” he asked, blushing even more at his self-perceived forwardness.

“Yeah, _just_ the curry,” said Niall, rolling his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words. “I’ve not been excited to see me amazing _boyfriend_ ”—Niall put emphasis on the word—“at _all_.” He stepped toward the taller lad and reached up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “Haven’t thought about him for even a second,” he added before leaning up to kiss Harry again, this time deeper and a little _less_ innocent than the greeting at the door. “ _Definitely_ didn’t think about doing that all day,” he whispered against Harry’s lips when he pulled back after a few moments.

“ _Oh_ ,” breathed Harry, arms wound around Niall’s slim waist. “What else? Have you- have you _not_ been looking forward to?” he asked, going along with Niall’s teasing now.

“Didn’t think about cuddling with you on the sofa,” said Niall, smiling cheekily. “Having your arms—they’re _good_ arms to have—having your arms wrapped round me. Didn’t think about getting all cozy. And I _definitely_ never thought—”

The doorbell buzzed, interrupting Niall. “Food,” said Harry rather unnecessarily. He kissed Niall’s forehead, moving his arms from the boy’s waist, and Niall slid his hands from around Harry’s neck reluctantly.

Harry walked to the door to meet the delivery person, collecting his food and thanking the boy before turning back into his flat. He moved to the kitchen and found Niall rummaging through the refrigerator.

“Sorry,” said Niall, standing up from the refrigerator with a can of Coke in his hand and looking a bit like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “Hope you don’t mind I helped meself.”

“No. Of course not,” said Harry, smiling gently. “There’s, um, I bought some beer if you’d like one.”

“What’ve you got?” asked Niall, looking at the can of soda as though debating whether he wanted to trade it in for a beer or not.

“I bought, uh, I got Guinness for you,” said Harry. “Your favourite, yeah.”

“Yeah. Yes,” agreed Niall, huge grin on his face. “You bought it for me?” he asked after a short pause, sounding a little surprised.

“Of course.” Harry set the paper bags filled with curry and rice and samosas and naan on the counter.

“Thanks, Haz,” whispered Niall, leaning toward Harry to place a small peck on his cheek. “Proper sweetheart, y’are.”

Harry blushed. “Um, let’s eat, yeah?”

Niall nodded. “Watching a movie too?”

“Yeah,” agreed Harry, pulling two plates from the cupboard and a few forks and spoons from the silverware drawer. “I picked a few movies, if you want to choose one. Or we could watch something different if you don’t like any of the ones I picked.”

Niall took a plate from Harry and started to load it up with rice and lamb curry and naan. “I’m sure I’ll like one or two that you picked out,” he said with a little smile.

Harry smiled back.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Niall sat side-by-side on the floor at the coffee table as they ate, the beginning of _Ferris Bueller’s Day Off—_ “Good choice,” said Harry—playing on the television screen.

Plates empty, Harry and Niall moved to the sofa. With an almost bashful grin thrown over his shoulder at Harry, Niall shuffled back into the lad’s arms.

“Didn’t think about this for a single minute at all today,” he said quietly.

“Wouldn’t want you to be distracted at work,” teased Harry, pulling the smaller boy against his body.

“Mmm,” hummed Niall.

As the credits rolled an hour later, Harry leant forward to pick up the remote. Muting the television, he asked quietly, nervously, “Niall, um. Kitten, will you- I’d like you to- to stay the night. Maybe. If you’d- If you want. Like, spend the night. Sleep over and—”

“Yeah, Harry,” said Niall with a smile, cutting Harry’s babbling short. “Yes, I’d love to stay the night.”

Harry inhaled and grinned a crooked smile at his boyfriend. “Good. I was- I was nervous about that all day.”

“Silly,” said Niall, shaking his head, amused. “O’ course I’d say yes.”

Niall helped Harry clean up, bringing their dishes to the kitchen and putting the takeaway containers in the refrigerator, before turning off the television and the kitchen lights on their way to the bedroom.

“Um, I have a spare toothbrush. In the package still,” Harry told Niall as he led the lad down the hallway to his room. “My joggers all might be too long—”

“I’ll just sleep in me pants, if you don’t mind,” said Niall. “Usually do when I’m on me own.”

“Oh,” said Harry. “No. I don’t- I don’t mind. I usually sleep in just my pants too.”

“Good.” Niall gave Harry a cheeky smile and walked past him toward the bed. “Which side?”

“You pick. I don’t mind.” He turned toward the bathroom door and told the boy, “I’ll find that toothbrush while you decide and then we can get washed up.”

Niall nodded and turned toward the bed, small frown on his face as though he was making a difficult decision. “I’ll take the side by the door,” he said a moment later, following Harry into the bathroom. “That way I can make a quick escape in the morning before you get up and try to make breakfast. I remember that dinner you cooked last week. You’re a terrible cook.”

Harry looked up from where he was crouched, searching through the cabinet under the sink, an expression of mild hurt on his face. “I’m- I’m not,” he pouted. “I’d just never made alfredo sauce before.”

“Yeah, yeah,” teased Niall, stepping toward Harry as the taller lad stood up and kissing him on the cheek.

“Besides,” added Harry, teasing right back, “who said I was going to cook breakfast in the morning?”

“Ah,” said Niall, taking the toothbrush Harry offered him and unwrapping it, “excellent point.”

They got ready for bed, washing their faces and brushing their teeth, and moved back to the bedroom.

With a blush tinting his cheeks, Harry stripped off his tee shirt and then his jeans, leaving himself in only his boxers.

“Why are you blushing?” asked Niall, sounding endeared and slightly amused. “I’ve seen you naked, Haz.”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I know. But it’s different this time, isn’t it?” Niall looked at him, brows furrowed because he wasn't really sure that it was different. “I mean, you're staying over and it’s just- It’s more _special_.”

Niall smiled. “You’re sweet,” he told the boy. “It is special. Our first night sleeping together. Like, actually _sleeping_ together. Reckon it’ll be really nice waking up next to you in the morning.”

Harry beamed, so happy that Niall felt the same way. He pulled back the duvet of his neatly made bed and climbed in. “Come on, kitten,” he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. “Get in bed.”

“Yeah,” Niall whispered back. Without another thought, he undressed and joined Harry, sitting beside the taller boy in the bed.

“So,” said Harry, unsure what Niall was expecting now that they were both in Harry’s bed dressed only in their pants. Did the boy just want to cuddle or did he want something more? “Um—”

He didn’t need to wonder too much longer because he was interrupted from his thoughts and clumsy speech when Niall leant over and pressed his lips to Harry’s, firm and deep and a little _demanding_.

“Harry,” whispered Niall against Harry’s lips, fingers trailing up and down Harry’s bare arms lightly. “Want to- I don't want to go to sleep yet.”

“Y-yeah?” stuttered Harry.

Niall didn’t answer, at least not with words; he lifted himself up, throwing one leg over Harry’s, and positioned himself so he was straddling Harry’s thick thighs. He dipped his head forward to kiss the taller lad again, wrapping one arm around his neck and lifting the other hand to cradle the side of his face. He kissed him soundly and moved his hips slowly, just _barely_ grinding himself down onto Harry.

Harry let out a strangled little whimper, eyes closed, because there was no doubt that Niall wanted something _more_ than just cuddling.

“Please, Harry,” said Niall sweetly, voice soft and yielding in a way Harry hadn’t heard before. “Please, Harry,” he repeated. “I want you.”

“Oh,” breathed Harry, hands falling to Niall’s waist and gripping firmly. “You want me, um, you want me _how_?” he asked nervously. They’d only had sex once before and they’d both been a bit drunk. It had been good, exciting because it was their first time together, but it hadn’t been  _great_. But Harry wanted this time to be amazing because now they were officially boyfriends and it should be special because Niall was special.

“I want you inside of me,” said Niall quietly, though he didn’t sound embarrassed or nervous. “Please. I want to feel you- I want to feel you fill me up.”

Harry exhaled roughly, overwhelmed by Niall’s admission. “Yes,” he said, voice a bit shaky. “Yes. I’ll- I’ll make it good. I’ll be so good to you.”

“I know you will, pet,” said Niall reassuringly, almost as though he sensed Harry’s concern.

“How do you- What do you want?” asked Harry.

“Anything,” breathed Niall, pliant and soft again. “Whatever you want.”

“I want it to be- I want to be soft and sweet,” whispered Harry, hands skimming down from Niall’s waist to cup the boy’s bum in his big hands. “Because you’re so lovely.”

“Harry,” sighed Niall as the taller lad leant forward to press gentle kisses to his neck, trailing his lips slowly up the length of his throat and over his jaw. He tilted his head back and gave a tiny moan when Harry began to knead his arse.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna be so soft with you,” said Harry, moving to lay Niall out on the bed. “Give you everything.” He kissed Niall on the mouth, licking at the boy’s little pink lips before separating them with his tongue, meeting Niall’s tongue with his own.

“Mmm,” hummed Niall, the feeling of Harry’s mouth and tongue moving against his own sensual and _giving_. He felt dizzy with arousal, wrapped in light and warmth. And they were only _kissing_.

Harry’s hands moved down, tickling the skin along Niall’s bare stomach and hips, long fingers teasing the waistband of Niall’s pants while he continued kissing the smaller lad. Niall squirmed, not even really sure what he wanted but knowing he wanted—needed—Harry to keep touching him like he was the most precious thing Harry had ever held.

“God,” sighed Harry, fingers dancing along Niall’s fair skin. He leant back and looked down at the boy spread out beneath him. “You’re so lovely.” Niall smiled dazedly, feeling as beautiful as the clear night sky under Harry’s gaze. “Can I—”

“Anything,” whispered Niall, near pleading.

Harry inhaled and, fingers slipping into the waistband of Niall’s boxers, gently tugged the boy’s pants down. “Oh, kitten,” he said, studying the lad with fond eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Harry, _please_ ,” whined Niall, desperate.

“Shhh,” hushed Harry, moving his large hands up Niall’s thighs and over his hips. “I’ve got you, kitten.” He wrapped a hand around Niall’s cock and began to stroke it slowly, working the boy to full hardness while his other hand traced circles on the boy’s hip. “I’ve got you,” he said again, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Niall’s erection where it poked out from his fist.

Niall whimpered as Harry slid his hand down the length of Niall’s cock and replaced the warmth of his fist with the wet heat of his mouth and plump lips.

“Oooh,” moaned Niall as Harry moved down to take nearly all of Niall’s cock into his mouth, his tongue smoothing over the soft flesh of Niall’s hard length. He pulled back up, hand following his lips, and then pressed down again. Harry set a steady pace as he bobbed his head slowly, taking Niall deep into his mouth before pulling back to the tip and swirling his tongue around the head and then swallowing him down again.

Niall was overcome with pleasure, overwhelmed; he usually _gave_ blowjobs—Niall loved to give blowies, wanted to taste Harry and feel his thick cock heavy on this tongue—and had only ever _received_ this type of pleasure a few times, but this was different from all of those times because it seemed that Harry truly wanted to do this for Niall, wanted to please him.

Worship him, it felt like.

Niall groaned as Harry continued his movements, up and down, slow and steady, suckling at the tip and stretching his lips as he took Niall in completely. Harry hummed, vibration sending a jolt through Niall’s body, and moved a hand under Niall’s thighs and between his arse cheeks.

“Oh, _God_ ,” sighed Niall, feeling Harry’s fingers rubbing against his tight hole. “Please.”

“Shh,” hushed Harry again, pulling off Niall’s cock. “I’ll take care of you. I just need- I just need some things.” He moved away from Niall and shuffled across the bed toward his nightstand. “I think- I _hope_ ”—Harry blushed, though Niall couldn’t see in the darkened room, because he didn’t want Niall to know that, with the exception of his first time with Niall, it had been so long since he’d last had sex that he wasn’t sure if he had condoms or lube—“I just need… _Yes_.” He took a foil-wrapped condom and a little tube of lube from the drawer and moved back to Niall.

“Harry,” whimpered Niall, sounding rather desperate, and Harry felt a rush of satisfaction run through him as he realised that Niall was desperate _for him_.

“Gonna open you up, love,” whispered Harry, leaning down to kiss Niall’s lips softly. “Gonna be so good to you.”

Niall had never felt butterflies in his tummy while having sex before but they were fluttering around now, Harry’s tender words stirring them awake. Harry always seemed to do that to him, he realised.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Harry’s hands on him again, one cupping his right bum cheek and the other slipping back between, a lubed finger stroking over his hole.

Harry pressed the very tip of his finger into Niall, not even to the first knuckle, and moved it in tiny circles, working Niall open the littlest bit. Satisfied that he wouldn’t hurt the boy, Harry pushed the finger in deeper, slowly going past the first knuckle and almost to the second before moving his finger in small circles again, this time a bit bigger than the first.

It was slow and torturous—Niall was anxious for more, eager for Harry to fill him up—but it felt _amazing_ to be worked open tiny bit by tiny bit; Niall felt like his sanity was slowly crumbling, like he was being taken apart and pieced back together.

And those butterflies were still fluttering around in his stomach.

“You’re so lovely,” said Harry, looking at the boy beneath him. He leant forward and kissed him again, pressing his finger in deeper and pulling it back out to the first knuckle. Pressing in and pulling almost out completely, Harry set a steady pace, earning a low moan from Niall. “Wanna make you feel so good.”

“Yes, yes,” babbled Niall, an arm moving up to wrap around the back of Harry’s neck. “Feels so good. _More_ , please!”

“Be patient, love,” whispered Harry. “I’m taking care of you.”

“Yes,” agreed Niall, nodding. “ _Ohh_!” he exclaimed a moment later as Harry slowly added a second finger alongside the first and bent forward to take Niall’s firm cock into his mouth again.

Harry found a rhythm, dragging his mouth up to the tip of Niall’s length and pulling his fingers nearly completely out of Niall’s hole and then stretching his lips around the boy’s width to take him deep into his mouth and pressing his fingers back into Niall’s receptive body.

He sucked and fingered Niall for a bit—ten or twenty minutes, or maybe an hour, Niall wasn’t sure—turning the smaller boy into a moaning mess on the sheets.

When Harry began to work a third finger into Niall’s opening, scissoring them apart to stretch the boy’s hole, Niall whimpered quietly, “ _Please_ , Harry. I’m ready! I’m—”

“Shh,” said Harry, letting Niall’s cock slip from his mouth, a string of spit connecting his plump lips to the red tip of his boyfriend’s length. “I’ve got you, kitten.”

“I’m _ready_ , Harry,” said Niall.

“Yes,” agreed Harry, pulling his fingers from Niall’s arse. “You’ve been ready for ten minutes, at least.”

“Then just- Why won’t you fuck me?” asked Niall.

“I wanted”—Harry blushed, feeling a little silly—“I wanted to take my time with you. I wanted to make you feel good.”

Niall’s eyes widened, mouth dropping open in a breathy, “Oh.” Realisation hit—Harry hadn’t just been prepping him, hadn’t just been getting Niall open and ready for him; Harry had been fingering Niall’s arse and sucking his cock as proper foreplay.

“Nobody’s ever- They just want to fuck me,” admitted Niall quietly. “No one’s ever done that to me because they wanted to—”

“I told you- I _said_ I wanted to make you feel good,” said Harry, “and I meant it.”

“Yeah,” said Niall, the butterflies fluttering like mad in his tummy. “You did.”

Harry leant down, kissing Niall sweetly, deeply, passionately. He moved back, finding the condom and tube of lube. With a speed that surprised him, he unwrapped the condom and rolled it on his length and then squeezed some of the liquid into the palm of his hand. He bent down and held his body above Niall’s smaller frame, reaching down with his lubed hand to grip his own hard cock firmly, groaning at the long-awaited sensation.

“I’m gonna fill you up now, love. Give you what you want,” said Harry. “You were so patient. So good for me.”

Niall sighed, melting at Harry’s praise. “Please, Harry,” whispered Niall softly, the outright desperation gone from his tone and replaced with gentle desire.

“Yes, kitten,” said Harry, lining the head of his cock up with Niall’s hole. He pressed in slowly, only the very tip breaching the tightness of the boy’s hole as he allowed his boyfriend to relax. He pressed in a bit more, feeling the mushroomed head pop through the ring of muscle, and heard Niall moan. He stilled, letting Niall get used to the stretch, and moved his hand from the base of his cock to Niall’s hip. Niall grabbed for Harry’s hand on his hip and squeezed. “I’ve got you, love,” said Harry soothingly. “I’ve got you.”

He circled his hips, pushing forward bit by bit and hearing Niall’s choked moans and whimpers as he filled him up. “So good for me, kitten,” whispered Harry, leaning down to kiss Niall, his big hand still resting on Niall’s hip.

Finally fully sheathed in Niall’s arse, Harry waited a few moments before pulling back out about halfway and then rocking back in. He set a slow, steady pace and Niall felt like he was being split in two, Harry’s cock rubbing his prostate with every inward thrust.

“Harry!” whined Niall, the hand not gripping Harry’s reaching around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him closer still, chests and stomachs flush together, hips grinding as Harry rocked in and out of Niall. “Perfect. This feels so perfect.” He moaned and then added, voice quiet, “You’re so perfect.”

“ _God_ , Niall,” Harry choked out, breathing heavy as he continued his movements, pace picking up a bit. “ _You’re_ perfect. Like a dream. So, _oh_ , so beautiful. Just want you to feel, _oh my God_ , just want you to feel good.”

“I do. So good,” said Niall. “So amazing.”

Harry’s mouth moved to Niall’s neck, kissing the sensitive flesh and mouthing at the freckles that dotted the skin. His lips moved up Niall’s neck, placing wet kisses to his chin and jaw and then nipping at the boy’s earlobe.

“Oh! Har-Harry!” stuttered Niall, voice choked. “Har-ry! I’m, oh fuck, I’m so close. Gonna—”

“Cum for me, love,” whispered Harry, lips against the shell of Niall’s ear. His pace sped up still more, faster than he’d done anything all night. “Come on, kitten. Show me, _oh_ , show me how good you feel.”

“So good, Harry! So good. _Please_ ,” he babbled, eyes closed and arm tight around Harry’s shoulders. “So good. Please. Please. _Fuck_ ,” he said breathily, his orgasm washing over him and he came, cock trapped between Harry’s stomach and his own. “Harry!” he cried again, colours exploding behind his eyelids, pastel and _soft_ like Harry, and fingers pressing into Harry’s muscles, holding the brunette close, grounding himself.

Harry thrust into Niall a few more times, his own orgasm building hot and tingly in his tummy. “ _God_ , kitten,” he moaned, pressing his face to Niall’s throat and thrusting one last time. “Ni-Niall.” He came, warmth flushing over him, and panted against Niall’s freckled skin.

They lay together for a few minutes, Harry’s face tucked into Niall’s neck and Niall’s arms wound around Harry’s back, catching their breath and absorbing each other completely.

“Harry,” whispered Niall finally.

“Oh, sorry, love,” said Harry, pushing himself up and pulling his softened length out of Niall’s hole.

“No,” said Niall, fingers grasping Harry’s arms. “Come back. That’s not—”

“Let me just...” Harry pulled the condom off and tied the end, leaning over the edge of the bed to drop it into the trash bin. “Okay.”

“Come here,” said Niall quietly, tugging Harry back to himself. “That was- Nobody’s ever done that before. Like- like _that_.”

Harry searched his face, trying to understand what Niall meant but finding only shadows from the pale moonlight coming through the cracks in the curtains cast over his beautiful features.

“Like”—Niall couldn’t say _like they loved me_ , couldn’t say _like they were making love to me_ , because it was too early for that—“like it was more than sex. Like they cared about me. A lot.”

Harry blinked. “I do care about you,” he said simply. “A lot. You’re- you’re so lovely.”

Niall inhaled and exhaled slowly. “So are you. You’re wonderful, Harry.”

“Thank you,” said Harry, bashful, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Niall reached up and laid a hand on the side of Harry’s face. “You’re sweet,” he said sincerely. “Thank you.”

It was silent for a moment, Harry’s bashful gaze turned to Niall’s gentle, adoring smile.

“Would you like me- I’ll clean us up, yeah?” he said.

“Yes.” Niall nodded. “Please.”

Harry gave Niall a soft smile and moved to stand up from the bed and then, unable to resist, turned back to the boy and leant down to give him a light peck on the lips.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, pulling away and standing up.

“Good,” said Niall, smiling back sleepily.

Harry went to the bathroom, wetting a flannel and wiping his soft cock and stomach where Niall’s cum had smeared. He rinsed the towel and returned to his bedroom, his mouth falling open slightly. He was breathless for a moment; Niall was beautiful, nearly asleep, naked and bathed in moonlight on his bed, the duvet kicked down to the foot of the mattress.

“Just want to clean you up, love,” he said, sitting beside the boy on the bed. He reached over with the damp towel to clean Niall’s pale tummy and soft length before folding the flannel in half and moving it down to wipe between Niall’s arse cheeks. “So beautiful.”

Niall’s lips quirked into a smile, eyes closed, so peaceful and calm.

“Good night, kitten,” whispered Harry, leaning down to kiss Niall’s forehead.

*******

Niall woke up the next morning in an empty bed, sunlight streaming through the partially open curtains. He rolled onto his back, a lazy grin stretching across his face as he thought about the night before. Harry had been so soft with him, so gentle and sweet, and Niall was maybe a little in love with Harry.

After a few minutes spent thinking about this newest realisation, Niall got out of bed. He found his boxers and slipped them on, looking around to find a tee shirt to put on as well. Dressed, he made his way out of the room and followed the sound of Harry singing in the kitchen. Niall rolled his eyes, thinking of Harry’s teasing “ _who said I was going to cook breakfast in the morning?”_ from the previous evening.

He stepped into the kitchen and found Harry at the stove.

“G’morning, Haz,” he said, voice laced thick with sleep.

“Oh!” exclaimed Harry, turning to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway. “You’re awake! I was going to- It was going to be breakfast in bed for you but… now you’re here.”

“I can go get back in bed, if you’d like,” teased Niall, walking toward the taller lad and wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders. “Let you do it proper.” He kissed Harry.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed into the kiss. “No. Just kiss me.”

Niall did, kissing Harry with soft, sweet pecks that turned into deep, intense kisses.

“Oh _no_!” said Harry after a few minutes, pulling back from the boy and turning toward the stove. “I’ve- I burnt the pancakes.” He pouted, turning off the burner and moving the pan from the heat. “I’m sorry, Niall.”

“It’s okay, Haz,” said Niall kindly.

“No, Niall. This was _meant_ to be a lovely breakfast for you. After our- After last night,” Harry told Niall sadly. “And now I’ve ruined it.” He pulled a chair from the small dining table and sat down, pout still on his face.

Niall walked to the chair and sat down on Harry’s lap, bum on Harry’s thighs and an arm around the boy’s neck. He leant forward, pressing his face to Harry’s. “It’s okay, pet,” he whispered, lips against Harry’s ear. Harry closed his eyes and Niall continued, voice hushed and so tender, “You haven’t ruined anything. Let’s go get breakfast somewhere twee. We can hold hands and it’ll be so romantic. Be my treat, yeah.”

Harry nodded against Niall’s head.

“I told you that you’re a terrible cook.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please come find me on [tumblr!](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com) i am quite friendly and i love to talk! (i post a lot of oneshots and drabbles [there](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/masterpost) too!)
> 
> comments and kudos are _always_ appreciated! they encourage me to write more...


End file.
